kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyranids
Warhammer 40k Wiki Page Tyranids are a Very Deadly Alien Species in the Warhammer 40k Franchise. The Tyranids are an extragalactic composite species of hideous xenos that is actually a space-faring ecosystem comprised of innumerable different bioforms which are all variations on the same genetic theme. The Tyranid race is ultimately dedicated solely to its own survival, propagation and evolutionary advancement. The Tyranids collectively form a monstrous superorganism that travels across the universe in their great Hive Fleets of biomechanical Hive Ships, systematically consuming all other biomatter to enable its own rapid evolution and reproduction. All Tyranid organisms are synaptic (psychically-reactive), and each Tyranid creature within a Hive Fleet shares and contributes to a communal Hive Mind, which allows the trillions of beings comprising the Tyranid Hive Fleets to communicate and organise instantaneously on a staggering scale. The mentality of the Tyranid approach to warfare can be described with the phrase "quantity has a quality all its own". From the "lowly" Ripper, to the deadly Hive Tyrant and beyond, the signature of the Tyranid species is that they overwhelm their foes with sheer numbers, reproducing massive numbers of highly virulent organisms in record time from the biochemical soup that they derive from the biospheres of the worlds that they consume. The components of a Tyranid Hive Fleet travel almost exclusively in large groups known as swarms that possess specialized biomechanical creatures for destroying and consuming a wide variety of prey life forms. Tyranids have evolved sophisticated methods for facilitating genetic transfer across species boundaries. As a result, a significant goal of any Tyranid invasion is acquisition of useful new biological traits from other lifeforms. These are used by the Hive Mind to enhance the Tyranids' effectiveness in consuming new worlds to gain more of the necessary organic raw materials for further reproduction. All Tyranids are reproduced by a single, highly intelligent female bioform known as a Norn-Queen. A Hive Fleet's Norn-Queens are the most important Tyranids within the fleet, for if they are injured or killed the Tyranids cannot reproduce their numbers from the captured bio-mass. As a result, Norn-Queens can be found only at the heart of the largest and most-well defended Tyranid Hive Ships. Inventory ''' * Genestealer Cult * Aberrants * Tyranid Warrior Brood * Genestealer Brood * Broodlord * Sporocyst * Termagant Brood * Hormagaunt Brood * Ripper Swarm Brood * Gargoyle Brood * Harpy * Hive Crone * Mycetic Spore * Ravener Brood * Red Terror * Sky-slasher Swarm Brood * Spore Mine Cluster * Tyranid Shrike * Biovore Brood * Carnifex Brood * Exocrine * Mawloc * Pyrovore * Trygon * Trygon Prime * Tyrannofex * Doom of Malan'Tai * Haruspex * Hive Guard Brood * Lictor Brood * Pyrovore Brood * Venomthrope Brood * Ymgarl Genestealer Brood * Zoanthrope Brood * Deathleaper * Hive Tyrant * Hierophant * Malanthrope * Maleceptor * Old One Eye * Swarmlord * Tervigon * Tyranid Warrior Prime * Tyrant Guard * The Parasite of Mortrex '''Space Ships * Kraken * Vanguard Drone Ship * Escort Drone * Tyranid Cruiser * Hive Ships Genestealer_Cultists_rise.jpg|Genestealer Cultist Aberrants.jpg|Aberrants Tyranid Warrior of Hive Fleet Leviathan.png|Tyranid Warrior Tyranid_Warrior_Leviathan.png|Tyranid Warrior Genestealer_attack.jpg|Genestealer Broodlord_model_space_hulk.jpg|Broodlord Sporocyst.jpg|Sporocyst Termagant_Horde.jpg|Termagant Hormagaunts_colored.jpg|Hormagaunts Rippers.jpg|Rippers Tyranid Harpy.png|Harpy Hive_crone.png|Hive Crone Tyranid_Gargoyles.png|Gargoyle Mycetic Spore.jpg|Mycetic Spore Ravener.png|Ravener RedTerror.jpg|Red Terror Zoanthrope_Leviathan.png|Zoanthrope YmgarlGenestealers.jpg|Ymgarl Genestealers Venomthrope.jpg|Venomthrope Tyranid_lictor_.jpg|Lictor Hive_Guard.png|Hive Guard Haruspex_in_action.png|Haruspex Doom_of_Malan'tai_-_Zoanthrope.jpg|Doom of Malan'tai Parasite_of_mortrex_artwork.jpg|Parasite of Mortrex Tyrant Guard.jpg|Tyrant Guard Tyranid_Warrior_Prime.jpg|Tyranid Warrior Prime Tervigon_attack.png|Tervigon Swarmlord.png|Swarmlord Old One Eye.jpg|Old One Eye Maleceptor.jpg|Maleceptor Malanthrope.jpg|Malanthrope Hive_Tyrant.jpg|Hive Tyrant Deathleaper_updated.jpg|Deathleaper Sky-slashers.jpg|Sky-slashers Spore Mine.jpg|Spore Mine Tyranid Shrike.jpg|Tyranid Shrike Biovore.jpg|Biovore Carnifex.png|Carnifex Exocrine.jpg|Exocrine Mawloc.png|Mawloc Pyrovores.jpg|Pyrovore Trygon.png|Trygon Trygon Prime.jpg|Trygon Prime Tyrannofex_battle.png|Tyrannofex Hierophant Tyranid.jpg|Hierophant Tyranid Tyranid Viciator.jpg|Tyranid Viciator Harridan_Attack.png|Tyranid Harridan Dactylis.jpg|Dactylis Dominatrix.jpg|Dominatrix Norn_Queen_Concept_2.jpg|Norn-Queen Category:Warhammer Category:Aliens Category:Factions